Hell Phoenix-WA130D
Hell phoinixWA130D is a bey belonging to Chris Nite. Face Bolt: Phoenix The Face Bolt depicts Phoenix, one of the 88 constellations in space. The Hasbro version, shows the face of Fireblaze while the Takara Tomy version, is the same albiet with the words, "Phoenix" under the face. However, the re-release of Burn Fireblaze from Hasbro is now tattoed and says "PhOeniX". However, if you choose to put the sticker on the Hasbro version, the face will no longer say "PhOeniX". The face of Fireblaze is like that of a bird but in flames and is an orange in color. Energy Ring: Fireblaze Fireblaze has a flame orange fire-like, design and is rather light. It is orange with black spots around it. Hasbro's release is the same but on the sides of the Face it doesn't say Phoenix on the stickers. Takara Tomy's Clear Wheel has yellow paint on it. It has good centrifugal force. It can be used in the stamina customization: Jade(stamina) Fireblaze GB145EWD'Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 5' Fusion Wheel: Hades ( Hell) *'Weight:' 39.6 grams' Hades depicts three dog heads and is 50 millimeters wide. This Fusion Wheel is the reason Hades Kerbecs is in the Maximum Series as it's Fusion Wheel has the widest diameter of all Wheels, as many Fusion Wheels have a diameter of about 45-46 millimeters. It has good Attack, Decent Defense, and medium-high Stamina properties making it one of the best Balance Fusion Wheels. Unfortunately, the Fusion Wheel is raised (like Inferno, Flame,and Poison,) so it has decreased Defense, because it is easier to strike the Spin Track. It outclasses Dark, Evil, Poison, and Sol in Balance properties. This version is colored with gold paint. If you battle with this gold version, the paint chips off (like the Galaxy/Sol/Gravity) and turns to a dull grey. Its good in any type of customization, especially when paired with the BD145 in Boost Mode. When Hades is not used with BD145, It looks strange because its so wide. When its spinning with BD145, it will look like a 4D system bey. Defense Combos: MF Hades Leone BD145WD ''Attack: 3 - Defense: 3 - Stamina: 4' Preformance Track: Wing Attack 130 (WA130) Wing Attack 130 is a Spin Track only featured on Thermal Lacerta. It is also found on Burn Serpent and Poison Phoenix from Random Booster Vol. 5. It resembles Wing 105 Track but without the two small pointed wings. The wings can be removed to become a 130. This Spin Track only just pokes out of Thermal. This can also be switched from clockwise to counter-clockwise and is free-spinning. WA130 is a 130-height Track with two aerofoil-shaped wings that rotate freely around the Track. By removing this piece, and flipping it over, the direction of the wings can be changed. These wings are negligible in battle: while they offer minor protection against lower Attack-Type opponents, there are better Tracks for this purpose. As the wings can scrape along the stadium floor, causing a loss of spin, WA130 is useless in Stamina combinations. The main appeal of this Track is its height. The 130 height has proven useful in certain Attack customisations. However, as it cannot make contact with lower opponents due to its free-spinning nature, it is considered less useful for this purpose than S130. In addition, the most popular user of this height, Fang, already comes with a plain 130 Track in its only release, Fang Leone 130W²D. Performance Tip: Defense *'Weight:' 0.68 grams This is a Defense Bottom, which acts as a wider version of a Sharp tip. When hit by an opponent, a Beyblade with this Bottom will have lessened recoil and will recover from attacks more efficiently than a Sharp Tip. However, while recovering, the Defense Bottom will cause the Beyblade to lose some stamina, caused by the added friction. However it is easier to knock over than WD. special moves reborn from the ashes after this bey gets knocked over, it gets back up and launches from the stadium. it then seperates into 100 copies that rain down like meteors on the arena. when the real bey hits the arena it strikes the opponents bey, causing a giant phoinix made of fire to engulf the stadium. when the phoinix clears, the bey still standing wins. this special move has a 50/50 chancd of success, and a 50/50 chance of self destruction. torrent of flame flames shoot out from the sides of the bey. Category:Team Dark Star Category:Unregistered Beys Category:User:TheScareCr0we